DJ Morfar Wiki
DJ Morfar (Richard Skepp) Richard Skepp aka DJ Morfar was a swedish Youtuber, vlogger and streamer, mainly popular for his video game playthrough videos. Richard Skepp: Born: August 20th 1984. Died: 21st January 2014. Richard Skepp is a Swedish youtuber who is widely popular for his horror game play-throughs on youtube. He had collaborated with the likes of other famous and popular youtubers such as Yamimash and Pewdiepie. He joined youtube in 2005 and since then (as of 14/03/2014) stacked up an impressive 57,413 subscribers and over 9,400,000 views in total. Notably his most popular series' were his minecraft game-plays and amnesia game-plays. Morfar's dog 'Charlie - Demon dog' was also a popular figure on the channel, Charlie passed away mid 2013. Richard originally a swede moved to Thailand late in his youtube career where he created a new image and took up Buddhism. Whilst in Thailand Morfar became a real estate agent amongst 2 of his friends who also did the same. Morfar still remained true to youtube and uploaded videos despite a tough schedule. Soon after moving to Thailand Morfar had to return to Sweden as his beloved dog Charlie had fallen very ill and soon after died. Despite this tragic loss Morfar was inspired by the loss and upon returning to Thailand created a charity in charlies name that funded stray dogs and animals to get a better home and environment. Morfar still frequently uploaded videos and streamed. Morfar despite having many subscribers always stayed in touch with his subscribers (Barnbarns as they were named) he often did giveaways and played video games with them on stream. In early 2014 Morfar was to return to Sweden but was interrupted by multiple problems including financial problems, internet problems, and Bangkok demonstrators protesting which obstructed many public services Morfar apparently went to stay at a friends house and emailed his girlfriend (January 17th facebook status) Morfar did not leave Thailand during protests. For reasons unknown to most of his standard subscribers Morfar was idle on youtube for a while, initially probably because he was trying to get to Sweden and his internet was down. But this absence dragged out for almost a month. Many people believed that Morfar was taking a break from youtube as many have done before but, soon after this absence began, rumors of Richards death had started to float around. Many ignored this notion as it was not official but on January 30th on DJ Morfar facebook page (https://www.facebook.com/DJMorfar?fref=ts) a status in Morfar's account was put up saying: "I don't really have energy to do this.. But some of you already know. Today I got the information that Richard or Morfar as you know him has passed away. Please show respect. //Felicia/Sweeticia his girlfriend". Morfar (supposedly) died on January 21st though there is very little information on this subject there is also no information on cause of death (as of 14/03/2014). This came as a shock to all of his Barnbarns as he was a very generous and all around great person, many disclaimed their grief and mourning on the DJ Morfar facebook page. Morfar's funeral was on Friday the 28th of February. Morfar's charity (saving and finding homes for stray dogs in Thailand) 'Charlies legacy' has been switched over to ownership by his parents for continuance in his name. Category:Browse Describe your topic Dj Morfar.The guy who plays horror games while live-streaming , scaring himself , as he characterizes "Hello, I'm Morfar. I do horror games mostly. And many people laugh at me when I cry and scream playing and I LIKE IT, yes I know I'm a weird person. youtube.com" Latest activity Category:Browse